All Because Of You
by Miss Flame Bird
Summary: El amor esta en todos lados. Podemos encontrarlo incluso en un par de ojos verdes esmeralda.
1. Chapter 1: Somedays

Esta es la primera historia que publico. Espero que sea de su agrado y sino díganme que puedo hacer para mejorar mi escritura. Gracias.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>Nieve por aquí y nieve por allá. Los viejos converses de Craig Tucker se hundían en la mojada y blanda nieve. Caminaba solo hacia la escuela con la mochila sobre la espalda y silbando. No se había encontrado con Tweek, Clyde ni Token esa mañana pero estaba bien de vez en cuando que tuviera un poco de paz y tranquilidad. No es que no le agradaran sus amigos, a él le gustaba pasar el rato con ellos, pero tener que soportar el nerviosismo de Tweek, las idioteces de Clyde y las bromas sin gracia de Token casi todo los días o mejor dicho todo los días lo fastidiaban. Adoraba sus momentos de soledad, paz y tranquilidad. Lo único malo es que no eran para siempre.<p>

Se paro frente a la parada de autobuses, saco su cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomo uno y lo prendió. El olor característico de Craig era el cigarrillo, olía a metros a la redonda. Fumaba desde los doce años, un vicio que llevaba por cuatro años. Todos los días fumaba durante el receso o cuando se saltaba clases (que era casi siempre). Se escondía en la parte trasera de la escuela donde estaban los basureros y casi nadie pasaba por ahí. Inhalo y exhalo, saliendo humo gris de su boca. Le gustaba.

-¡Apaga eso por favor!- Ordeno una voz detrás de Craig.

Craig se volteo para descubrir de quien se trataba. Se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente. Se trataba de Kyle Broflovski, un compañero de la escuela que era amigo de cierto grupo que odiaba desde pequeño. Kyle se tapaba la nariz y tenia una mueca de disgusto. Se paro al derecho de Craig.

-Te vuelvo a repetir que apagues eso. Me da dolor de cabeza el humo del cigarrillo.- Repitió Kyle aun sin destaparse la nariz.

-¿Te molesta pequeñín? ¡Pobre de ti!- Se burlo Craig del peli rojo, se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de este y soltó una bocanada de humo. Kyle tocio varias veces mientras Craig sonreía socarronamente.

-Eres un imbécil.- Dijo entre tosidos Kyle.

-Me vale un pito enano.- Dijo con malicia Craig dirigiendo su particular seña a Kyle.

Nada le gustaba más al peli negro que hostigar a otros. Craig solo era un busca problemas. No había un día en la semana que no acabara en la oficina de la directora. Tenía un corto temperamento y a la mínima provocación se lanzaba a los golpes. Kyle tuvo suerte de que Craig no explotara por llamarlo imbécil sino hubiera terminado con un ojo morado o internado en el hospital. A Craig algo le decía que no era buena idea golpear al peli rojo. Además era divertido molestarlo porque era fácil sacar de sus casillas a Kyle. Era como pelear con una pequeña chica.

-Oye ¿Dónde esta tu homosexual novio?- Pregunto Kyle tirando la colilla del cigarrillo a la nieve.

Con homosexual novio se refería al súper mejor amigo de Kyle, Stan.

-Primera, Stan no es homosexual; segunda, no soy su novia y tercera… ¡Su novia es la perra de Wendy!- Aclaro Kyle viendo con rabia a Craig.

-Como sea ¿Dónde estas? Es raro no verlos juntos a los dos.- Pregunto de nuevo Craig.

La actitud defensiva de Kyle cambio inesperadamente a una triste.

-Con su novia… Me pelee con Wendy mientras íbamos camino a la escuela en el auto de Stan. Nos insultamos el uno al otro y al final Stan me pidió que me bajara del automóvil.-Dijo con voz triste.- Después de todo lo que lo ha hecho sufrir esa perra y la termina prefiriendo a ella en ves de mi a quien se ha quedado siempre a su lado cuando pasaba noches enteras llorando por ella. No es justo ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-Simple. Ella tiene vagina y tetas mientras tu no.- Respondió sin vacilar Craig.

Kyle lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué? Tú preguntaste y yo respondí.-Dijo Craig alzando los hombros.

-Tú en definitiva no tienes tacto para hablar.- Dijo fastidiado Kyle.- Jamás debí haberte contado todo.

Lo que decía Kyle sobre Craig era verdad. El nunca tenia se media en sus palabras y decía las cosas tal cual eran sin importarle lastimar a otros. Hirió a Kyle con sus palabras. Podía ser un hijo de puta pero aun le quedaba un poco de humanidad.

-Stan se lo pierde al elegir a Wendy en vez de a ti. Tú eres miles de veces mejor que ella.- Dijo Craig muy seguro. – Eres inteligente, amable, justo y tienes un corazón de oro.

Kyle quedo atónito ante las palabras de Craig. Los cinco minutos de nobleza de Craig corrían rápido.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto ilusionado Kyle queriendo cerciorarse de lo que Craig había dicho sobre su persona.

-Si. Lo digo en serio.- Afirmo Craig.- Hagamos como que esto nunca sucedió ¿Si? Porque si alguien se entera que dije esa cursilería me tacharan de marica.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo con dulzura Kyle.- Nadie se enterara.

Ahora Craig no parecía tan malo. Aquellas palabras valían mucho para Kyle ya que venían de una persona como Craig Tucker. Sus palabras lo hicieron sentirse mejor. Mucho mejor.

No se dijeron nada entre los dos por unos minutos. Una cálida pero suave sensación invadió el pecho de Kyle. Una sensación desconocida para el peli rojo.

-Craig…-Dijo Kyle queriendo llamar la atención del peli negro.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el otro viendo de reojo al pequeño peli rojo que tenia al costado.

-Gracias…-Dijo con ternura y una sonrisa Kyle.

Nunca en su vida Craig Tucker había visto una criatura más adorable en la tierra hasta ese preciso momento. Se ruborizo y se asqueo de si mismo por pensar que un chico era lindo.

-Como sea. Ahí viene el camión escolar.- Indico Craig con un movimiento de la cabeza.- Algún otro día hablamos Broflovski.

No dejo que Kyle se despidiera de él y se subió al camión, y se sentó en la parte trasera. Saco su reproductor musical y oyó música.

Por el resto del día no pudo sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Kyle.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Si es así tal vez me anime a subir la continuación de la historia. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia que nació en un día de ociosidad.<br>Un review por favor.


	2. Chapter 2: Love of mine

Gracias chicos/chicas por apoyarme a continuar esta historia y claro por tomarse la molestia de leerla. Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias…-Dijo con ternura y una sonrisa Kyle.<em>

Repetición.

_Gracias…-Dijo con ternura y una sonrisa Kyle._

La cabeza de Craig repitió la misma escena todo el día ¿La razón? Desconocida. Ahora estaba acostado sobre su cama viendo al techo y recordando por enésima vez el angelical rostro de Kyle. No se lo topo el resto del día en la escuela y que bueno que fue así o lo haría dudar sobre sus preferencias sexuales.

No le podía gustar Kyle porque…porque… ¡PORQUE EL ERA TODO UN HOMBRE! ¡Y-Y-Y LOS HOMBRES SOLO PIENSAN EN FUTBOL, CHICAS, COMIDA, ALCOHOL Y SEXO! ¡NO PIENSAN EN MUCHACHOS LINDOS! ¡CARAJO! ¡PENSO QUE KYLE ERA LINDO! ¡QUE ASCO!

-Dios mio…Esto no puede ser verdad.- Dijo en un susurro Craig para si mismo pegándose con la palma de la mano en el rostro.

¿Cómo podía sentir atracción hacia una persona con la que apenas cruzo unas cuantas palabras? Tal vez lo que desayuno esa mañana lo afecto severamente.

Se sentó sobre su cama y suspiro. ¿Le gustaba Broflovski? Y si era así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo había notado nunca después de asistir a la misma escuela todos esos años? ¿Amor? ¡El amor era mierda! ¡El amor se la sudaba a Craig Tucker!

-Toma esto amor.- Dijo Craig levantando el dedo medio de sus dos manos.

Craig había salido con montones de chicas antes pero jamás sintió amor por ninguna de ellas. Entonces ¿Qué era el amor? Una palabra con un sinfín de significados desconocidos para Craig Tucker.

Cerro los ojos harto de pensar en el tema y en su mente apareció de nuevo Kyle. Quería tocar su suave piel, acariciar sus mejillas, deslizar sus dedos entre sus rojizos cabellos, apreciar su perfecta y respingada nariz, perderse en esos ojos verdes esmeralda, acercarlo a él, estrecharlo contra su cuerpo y luego besar sus delicados labios tiernamente… ¡MADRE DE DIOS! ¿EN QUE CARAJOS ESTABA PENSANDO? Se levanto apresuradamente y fue al baño a vomitar.

_Mientras tanto en la morada de los Broflovski…_

Kyle estaba sentado sobre el suelo abrazado a sus piernas. A su lado estaba su teléfono celular con quince llamadas perdidas de Stan. No pensaba responderle ninguna llamada y mensaje porque estaba muy enojado con el y nunca jamás lo perdonaría. Eligio a Wendy y no a el así que Marshall se jode.

-Púdrete en el infierno Stanley.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido Kyle y añadió.- Púdrete con tu puta novia.

Era viernes por la noche y Kyle estaba solo en casa. Sus padres y su hermano habían ido a quien sabe donde, dejándole solo. Los viernes solía ir a casa de Stan a jugar video juegos, ver películas o salir al centro comercial pero eso ya no volvería a suceder jamás. Ahora tendría que buscar que hacer durante los viernes además de hacer todos sus deberes y ayudar a su madre a lavar los trastes sucios después de la cena.

-Que aburrido estoy…-Dijo en voz alta Kyle esperando que algo o alguien apareciese y lo ayudara a resolver su problema de aburrimiento.

Tomo su teléfono y se puso a checar su libreta de contactos. Hablar con alguien lo haría distraerse un rato. Paso de un nombre a otro hasta llegar al de Stan, deslizo su dedo sobre la opción borrar y elimino el numero de Stan. Cuando lo hizo una sobrecogedora satisfacción lo invadió. Se sentía todo un chico rudo y malo. Continúo hasta llegar al número de Kenny. Apretó el botón de llamada y espero a que la llamada se conectara. Los ojos de Kyle brillaron cuando oyó la voz de Kenny.

-Hola, soy yo Kenny.-Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Kenny, soy yo Kyle…-Dijo Kyle pero fue interrumpido por Kenny.

-Lo mas seguro es que este cogiendo con alguien así que deja tu mensaje después del tono.-Dijo la contestadora y sonó el sonido del tono.

-¡Vete al carajo, Kenny!- Grito Kyle en la bocina del teléfono y colgó.

Tiro su teléfono al lado de él. Volvió a sumir su rostro entre sus rodillas y recordó lo que sucedió esa mañana en la parada de autobús. Craig Tucker lo había consolado. La persona mas frívola y deshumanizada del planeta tierra había dicho algo lindo sobre el. Una leve sonrisa se esbozo en el rostro de Kyle y sus mejillas se pintaron de color rojo carmesí. No creyó que alguien como el cínico de Craig pudiera ser amable y el único que lo sabía el, y jamás se lo diría a nadie. Él quería que esa amabilidad fuera solo suya y de nadie más.

-Craig ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?- Se pregunto así mismo Kyle viendo por fuera de la venta hacia el cielo estrellado.

Se subió en su cama y apoyo sus manos sobre el marco de la ventana para poder ver mejor la luna plateada. Su mente divago en varias preguntas sin respuestas ¿Le gustaba Tucker? Y si era así ¿Por qué? ¿Tal vez fuera su mirada azul profunda como el mar lo que lo encanto? Después de estar tan cerca de él pudo ver algo que los demás no podían ver. Él pudo ver…al amor de su vida. El amor surgió en el corazón del pequeño judío.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Escribía la continuación durante un día nublado ¿Saben? No me gustan los días nublados porque me deprimen muchísimo. Como sea espero que les gustara este capitulo tanto como el primero.<br>Un review por favor.


	3. Chapter 3: Hero

Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de la historia. Espero que les guste chicos/chicas. Gracias por todos sus reviews. Me animan a continuar a historia y me alegran el dia después de clases.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>-¡Mama, ya me voy!-Aviso Kyle desde el umbral de la casa.<p>

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto su madre.- ¿Iras con Stanley?

Solo oír ese nombre hacia que la sangre le hirviera a Kyle. Su madre aun no sabía que ya no eran amigos pero Kyle no pensaba gastar tiempo explicándole cosas innecesarias y estúpidas relacionadas con Marsh. Tuvo que contenerse para no soltar insultos.

-No, iré yo solo. Tengo que ir a regresar uno libros que saque de la biblioteca y comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta-Contesto Kyle mientras se ponía sus botas.

-Esta bien pero ten mucho cuidado. Te quiero aquí de regreso antes de las ocho de la noche y por favor responde todas mis llamadas ¿Entendido?- Pregunto su madre.

-Si, mama. Regreso dentro de un rato. Adiós. Te quiero.- Se despidió Kyle tomando su bolso y atravesando la puerta.

La biblioteca quedaba a unas seis cuadras de su casa así que no vio el caso de tomar un taxi o autobús. Además, caminar no le haría nada mal ya que quería perder unos kilos de más. Kyle pensó que era una linda mañana y nada ni nadie podría arruinarla. Algo en particular llamo su atención: Una pareja paso caminando al otro lado de la acera, sonrientes y agarrados de la mano. Se pregunto como se verían Craig y el, tomados de la mano diciéndose cursilerías. Se sonrojo con solo pensarlo. Era una lastima no poder ver ese fin de semana al chico que lo traía loco y lo hacia volar en las nubes pero no importaba porque el lunes llegaría pronto y lo podría ver en la escuela. La cuestión ahora era ¿Cómo acercarse a Craig Tucker? No podía llegar un día de la nada y sentarse con el en el almuerzo. Primero tenia que ganarse la confianza de Craig haciéndose amigo de él. No le importaba si su reputación salía dañada por ser amigo del busca problemas de la escuela. Pensaría su estrategia para enamorar a Tucker después de hacer sus pendientes.

-Aquí tiene todos los libros que saque la ultima vez.-Dijo Kyle poniendo los libros sobre el mostrador de la bibliotecaria.

-Como siempre entregando los libros a tiempo, Broflovski.- Dijo la bibliotecaria tomando los libros y poniéndolos en un carrito.- Necesito tu credencial de la biblioteca.

Kyle obedeció y le dio su credencial a la mujer. Después de unos segundos se la devolvió y el peli rojo la metió en su cartera.

-¿Sacaras otros libros hoy, Broflovski?- Pregunto la bibliotecaria sin apartar la vista de los libros en los que estampaba un sello rojo.- Han llegado unos nuevos títulos en la sección de novelas románticas, por si te interesa.

-Ummm… Gracias.- Dijo Kyle y añadió.- Me daré una vuelta por la biblioteca a ver si hay algo de mi interés.

Obviamente iría primero a la sección de novelas románticas, las cuales eran su género literario favorito. Se encamino hacia allá. Ese día no había mucha gente en la biblioteca y podía oírse el caminar de los pocos visitantes que estaban ahí. Llego a la sección de novelas románticas y cogió todo libro que le llamara la atención. Al final, termino cargando con una pesada pila de libros. Claro que no era problema leérselos todos porque Kyle amaba leer y desvelaba noches leyendo sino que sus delgados y débiles brazos no podían con el peso de todos esos libros. Pero no le quedaba de otra que cargarlos.

Nunca le había parecido tan eterno el camino hacia donde estaba la bibliotecaria además debía tener mucho cuidado de no tropezarse con alguien.

-¡Auch!-Grito Kyle que cayó al suelo de nalgas.

Los libros quedaron esparcidos por todo el suelo.

-Yo, lo siento. No me fijaba por donde…-Dijo una voz femenina que se detuvo de la nada.

-No, fue mi culpa…-Dijo Kyle cuando de repente vio de quien se trataba.

Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azul pálido vestida con un suéter purpura, mini falda tableada amarilla, medias negras, unos guantes azules-morados, mallas negras y unas botas blancas lo miraba con rencor. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada. Wendy lo odiaba a muerte y Kyle a ella. Ella no se detendría hasta quitarle todo aquello que amaba y ya había hecho su primera movida: Stan. Wendy lo envidiaba porque él era mejor que ella en todo. El judío siempre sacaba las mejores notas en toda la clase y ganaba los primeros lugares en los concursos de ciencias mientras ella quedaba en segundo lugar con su patética cinta verde. Todo lo que ella creía hacer bien, Kyle la superaba y por mucho. No importaba cuanto se esforzara y noches se desvelara… jamás le llegaría a los talones a Broflovski.

-Olvídalo. Obviamente fue tu culpa.- Dijo hostilmente Kyle que se paro y recogió sus libros.

-¿Qué no piensas ayudarme a levantarme?-Pregunto Testarburguer al peli rojo.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Creo que podrías hacerlo por ti misma.-Respondió de forma grosera Kyle. – Además tu obeso trasero haría que los dos cayéramos al suelo si te ayudara.

Wendy se sintió inmensamente ofendida por el comentario sobre su trasero.

-En definitiva ya no hay caballeros en este mundo.- Se quejo Wendy e hizo lo mismo que Kyle de coger sus libros y levantarse del suelo.

-Aun hay caballeros en este mundo. Lo que ya no hay son damas.-Se defendió Broflovski.

-Te odio.- Dijo con veneno Wendy.- Te odio más que a nada en este mundo.

Kyle se rio al oír eso de Wendy lo que la cabreo aun mas. La noche anterior, Kyle comprendió una cosa muy importante mientras veía la estrellas. El no lloraría por ninguno de los dos. No sufriría por aquellos que no podían sentir su dolor sino por aquellos a quienes amaba y solo esas personas podrían tener sus preciadas lágrimas y corazón. Todo su ser y sentir era de sus padres, amigos y... Craig.

-¿Sabes? Yo no te odio ¿Y sabes porque?

La chica quedo atónita antes las palabras de Kyle.

-Porque odiarte seria darte demasiada importancia, zorra.

Kyle se fue de ahí con la frente en alto dejando sola a una colérica Wendy.

* * *

><p>¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿El peor capitulo que he escrito? Ha sido un día muy caluroso hoy y traigo antojo de un helado ¿Quien me invita uno?<p>

Un review, por favor.


	4. Chapter 4: If you wanna be happy

Aquí les traigo el cuarto cuarto capitulo de esta historia. Gracias por todos su reviews mis amores. La historia tomara un giro muy interesante pronto.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>En el centro comercial de South Park…<p>

Craig y Tweek estaban sentados en una banca frente a una fuente que estaba ubicada justo en el centro del edificio. Craig fumaba mientras Tweek bebía café súper cargado de su termo. No se decían nada entre ellos, cada uno estaba muy ocupado haciendo lo que mas les gustaba.

-Oye, Craig ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunto Tweek y añadió.- Se me hizo raro que me hablaras temprano por la mañana para venir aquí.

-Ver chicas.- Respondió con indiferencia Craig.- Me conseguiré una novia a como de lugar.

Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron como platos al oír la palabra "novia" salir de los labios de Craig. Su amigo podía ser galán y buen parecido pero era un patán con las damas. Craig creía que las chicas solo servían para tener sexo y ya.

"Pobrecita" pensó Tweek imaginarse a la pobre chica que enamoraría Craig y luego botaría como si nada. Solía siempre hacer eso Craig; obtener lo que quería y si ya no servía tirarlo. Se imagino la desesperación de la chica después de que Craig la cortara y como lloraría mares el día que el peli negro decidiera decirle adiós.

-¡Nhg! ¡Mucha presión!- Grito Tweek jalándose los pelos.

-¿Qué pasa Tweek?

-Ah, no nada. Es solo que…

-¿Qué es que? Explícate.

-Craig es solo que tú no sabes nada sobre el amor y relaciones.

-¿Ah, si? A ver Doctor Corazón dígame usted que es el amor ya que usted tienen "años de experiencia" en campo.-Dijo con sarcasmo Craig.

Era obvio que Tweek no sabia nada porque jamás en su vida había tenido una relación con nadie en sus cortos dieciséis años de vida pero leer aquellas novelas románticas de vampiros le dieron cierta información sobre el complicado tema del romance. Además, Tweek creía que el amor verdadero debía ser mágico y único. Por eso aun estaba en busca de aquella personita especial.

-Bueno, yo, yo ¡GAH! ¡No lo se, es muy difícil explicarlo! ¡Es mucha presión!- Grito Tweek.

-Tweek mejor cierra la boca porque solo sabes decir pura mierda.- Dijo encalabrinado Craig.- Ahora, ayúdame a escoger una.

-Si.- Dijo derrotado Tweek. Cuando muriera iría al infierno por ayudar a su amigo en sus fechorías.

-¿Qué te parece esa chica de allí?- Pregunto Craig señalando a una chica alta y de cabello oscuro.- Tiene buen cuerpo.

-Va en nuestra misma escuela y es un año mayor que nosotros.- Conto Tweek y continuo.- Su nombre es…

Craig ignoro todo lo que su rubio amigo le decía. Estaba pensando en lo que paso la noche anterior donde casi muere de deshidratación de tanto vomitar. Jamás podría salir con Kyle como pareja. La razón de ese pensamiento fue porque él no era homosexual; una de las tantas razones y la menos importante. Kyle era todo lo contrario a él; Kyle era la luz y el la oscuridad. Tenia miedo de que su amor hacia el peli rojo no fuera correspondido y nada hacer sufrir mas a uno que ver algo que jamás podrá obtener. Admitido, Craig Tucker amaba a Kyle Broflovski. No creía merecer el amor del judío porque había mejores que él. Tenía que olvidarlo. No sabía por qué solo sabía que así eran las cosas.

-Se llama Brenda Newman.-Concluyo Tweek después de contar toda la biografía, antecedentes criminales y vida personal de la chica ¿Cómo sabia todo eso? Ni la mas remota idea.

-Me gusta su nombre.-Dijo Craig.-Iré hablar con ella.

Apago su cigarrillo y fue decidido a hacer a esa chica toda suya. La chica estaba acompañada por otras dos chicas mas pero ninguna podía igualar la belleza de la peli negra.

-Hola preciosa.-Dijo con voz seductora y una sonrisa Craig.

Brenda lo examino de pies a cabeza con desprecio.

-Muérete.-Dijo Brenda y se fue con su sequito de rubias.

Tweek que observo todo no pudo evitar reírse. Los encantos de Craig no habían surtido efecto alguno. El destino no dejaría que Craig hiciese lo que se le diera la gana. Craig levanto su dedo medio y lo dirigió a Brenda y sus amigas.

-Perras amargadas.-Mascullo Craig molesto.

Regreso a la banca donde estaba Tweek carcajeándose de la mala suerte de su amigo.

-¡Cállate!- Gruño Craig indignado.

Se sentó y bufo miles de groserías con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara cuando Brenda te dijo "Muérete"- Dijo entre risas Tweek.

Craig puso cara de pocos amigos e hizo callar a Tweek.

-No te enojes, Craig. Después de todo, Brenda es la según puta mas grande de South Park después de Kenny- Animo Tweek a Craig.

La tarea de conseguir un nuevo no seria nada fácil y mucho menos cuando el destino se comporta como una perra contigo. Y mas complicado aun cuando desobedeces al corazón.

-Oye ¿Ese de ahí no es Kyle?-Pregunto Tweek viendo hacia una tienda de antigüedades.

Craig levanto los ojos en busca del judío. Allí estaba su amor prohibido viendo unas viejas y terroríficas muñecas de porcelana.

-¿Sabes? Oí que Stan y Kyle ya no son amigos. También se rumora que las cosas entre la novia de Stan y Kyle están tensas. Pobre Kyle, se ha de sentir muy solo ¿No crees? Aunque aun le quedan Kenny y Cartman pero no es lo mismo porque perdió a su mejor amigo… ¿Craig? ¿A dónde vas?

Por inercia las piernas de Craig lo llevaron hasta donde estaba Kyle. El no pudo detenerlas y mas de una vez le rogo que pararan pero fue inú ya estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? La próxima semana no publicare nada porque tengo exámenes (TT-TT). Desenme muchísima suerte.<br>Un review, por favor.


	5. Chapter 5: You Make Me Smile

¿Listos para su sorpresa mis amores? Por favor no me maten después de leerla y sino les gusta haré otra versión. Me costo mucho escribir ahora que estoy enferma de gripa. Nada mejor que empezar una semana con gripa y fiebre. Gracias por todos sus reviews; se aprecian muchísimo.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>Kyle Pov's<p>

¿Por qué la gente compraba estas muñecas si eran tétricas y feas? Una de las tantas preguntas sin respuestas en el universo. Oí uno pasos acercarse a mi posición pero no preste atención, seguía sumergido en el misterio de las horribles muñecas.

-Hola, pequeñín.-Dijo una voz nasal y monótona.

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera que sea. Era Craig Tucker. No pude evitar dar un saltito de la emoción. Esboce una sonrisa al verlo como aquella sonrisa tonta que uno pone cuando haces algo bien o estas delante de la persona que te gusta.

-Hola, Craig ¿Cómo estas? No pensaba encontrarte por aquí.

Era obvio que me lo encontraría en el centro comercial ya que no había otro lugar para divertirse en South Park. Si que fui un idiota, aunque si lo ven desde mi perspectiva mi plan iba como lo planeado; Craig se acercaba a mí.

-Vine a…-Dijo Craig pensando que responderme.- Ver los horarios de las funciones del cinema.

¿No quería decirme algo? ¿Seria malo?

-¿Vendrás al cine por la noche?- Pregunte a Craig.

Mataría por que me invitara a ir al cine con el.

-Si. Vendré con Tweek, Clyde y Token.- Contesto Craig.

-¿Cuál van a ver? Me entere que se estreno una película sobre muertos vivientes.

-Veremos esa estúpida película de vampiro que tanto le gustan a Tweek. Es su turno de elegir la función. La vez pasada fue turno de Token y vimos esa película sobre carreras de autos.

-¿A Tweek le gustan los vampiros enamorados y la indecisión de una chica entre la zoofilia y la necrofilia?

-Si, lo se. Es muy marica pero hay que respetar su turno.

Tenia mucha curiosidad de saber que película escogió Craig cuando fue su turno y no aguante las ganas de preguntarle.

-¿Tu que película escogiste cuando fue tu turno?

-500 días de verano. Se convirtió en mi filme favorito después de verla.

Era mi filme favorito también. La vi miles de veces y aun me hacia llorar como la primera vez.

-Quien iba a pensar que a Craig Tucker le gustan las películas románticas. Eres un sentimental ¿Acaso también cocinas con un mandil rosa en tu casa y lloras con la lluvia?

Sonreí pícaramente. No decía las cosas con maldad sino en son de burla.

-Pero, si hola ¿Quién veía estas "cosas" hace rato?

Con "cosas" se refería a las muñecas.

-No las veía. Simplemente pensaba en lo feas que eran. Déjame en paz, Tucker.

Le saque la lengua a Craig y me hice el indignado. Oí una risa y vi lo más bello en mi vida. Jamás olvidaría aquella risa pura y armónica. La risa de Craig era hermosa y nunca antes lo había visto reírse antes. No creía que Craig fuera capaz de reír; que equivocado estaba.

-Pelear contigo es como pelearse como un pequeño felino.

Sentí unas palmaditas en mi cabeza. Odiaba que me hicieran sentir pequeño. Era el mas pequeño entre los chicos; incluso mas pequeño que Butters. No era más alto que dos centímetros de la chica más alta de la clase ósea que me había llevado la chingada.

-¡Yo no soy pequeño! ¡Y mucho menos un gatito! ¡Yo puedo ser fuerte!

No conseguí el respeto que quería sino más burlas del amor de mi vida. Normalmente me llevaría así con Stan pero Craig no era Stan a pesar de su gran parecido físico.

-Te creo muchacho.

-No te creeré que me crees hasta que admitas que soy fuerte.

Hice un mohín.

-Eso nunca gatito.

¡Para mis pulgas! Me acerque a Craig y me puse de puntitas aunque no servía de nada porque tan solo le llegaba a la barbilla y lo agarra del cuello.

-Dilo. Di que soy fuerte y no un pequeño gatito.

Trate de poner mi cara más amenazante. Craig estaba sorprendido por mi insensata. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de Craig pude apreciar sus ojos brillantes como las estrellas del firmamento. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cercas y podía sentir la respiración de Craig que me hacia cosquillas. Dios mio… Craig era tan atractivo y…yo quería que el fuera solo mio.

-Tus ojos son hermosos, Kyle.

Me puse rojo como un tomate cuando oí eso.

-¿Qué dijiste sobre mis ojos?

-Dije que tus ojos son hermosos.

Lo solté y baje el rostro. Craig dijo que mis ojos eran hermosos… Una alegría descomunal invadía todo mi ser. Quería bailar y gritar que Craig había dicho que mis ojos eran hermosos ¡Oh, no! Me había comportado de forma grosera con Craig y no quería que pensara que era una persona violenta e hiciera que se alejara de mí. Lo tome por su manga de su chaqueta y lo mira al rostro con ojos de perrito.

-Craig…Lo siento por mi acción de antes.

Nadie podía resistirse a mis ojitos de perro.

-Te perdono pero con una condición.

¿Qué podría pedirme Craig? Seguro seria alguna tontería.

-¿Qué condición?

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que se me vendría encima.

-Se mi novio por una semana.

¡¿Qué? ¿CRAIG TUCKER ME PIDIO SER SU NOVIO? ¡Debía ser una mentira cruel! ¡¿Le gusto a Craig Tucker? ¡¿Qué carajos pasaba? ¡Esto debe ser un sueño! ¡Alguien pellízqueme! ¡Despiértenme!

-¿Qué sea tu novio por una semana? ¡No jueges! ¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo dije. Quiero que seas mi novio por una semana.

Mi sueño dorado se hacia verdad. Me lanzaría a los brazos de Craig a gritar de felicidad pero no era un desesperado.

-¿Y sino lo hago que?

-Nunca te perdonare y te odiare por siempre.

No quería que Craig me odiara. No me quedo de otra que aceptar. A quien engaño aceptaría con todo gusto. Seria la mejor semana de mi vida.

-Acepto. Seré tu novio por una semana pero…

Craig me abrazo. El contacto me puso tenso al inicio pero después relaje mis músculos y correspondí su abrazo. Craig olía a mandarinas.

-¡Te hare el hombre mas feliz del universo!- Me dijo al oído.

-Si, seguro que si.-Dije acurrucando mi rostro en su pecho. – Me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Dije universo.-Corrigio Craig.

-Si como sea. Tu solo hazme feliz.

Tweek observaba todo desde la banca y escribió un mensaje y lo envió a todos los contactos de la escuela. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"_El lobo ha encontrado a su caperucita roja"_

Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo y se fue de ahí.

Pase un día increíble al lado de Craig. Después de esa extraña declaración fuimos a comer un helado y paseamos por todo el centro comercial agarrados de la mano. Cada cinco minutos Craig me abrazaba y besaba las mejillas, frente y punta de la nariz pero de ahí no pasaba. Nunca intento besarme en la boca en ningún momento.

Al final me acompaño de regreso a mi casa y antes de irse me dijo que vendría por mi a las nueve para ir al cine con Tweek, Clyde y Token. Tendría que rogarle a mi madre para que me dejara salir en la noche. Por extraño que suene me dio permiso y no me pregunto con quien iba y que bueno que no lo hizo porque si le decía que salía con la mala influencia del pueblo le daría un paro cardiaco.

No podía seguir esperando y el tiempo iba mas lento de lo normal.

-¿Kyle Broflovski? ¿Invitaste a Kyle a ir con nosotros?- Pregunto Clyde a Craig que conducía.

-Si, lo invite ¿Algún problema?

Lo mejor no era hacer enojar a Craig así que Clyde se reservo sus comentarios. El peli negro era capaza de sacarlo de una patada del auto mientras este seguía en marcha.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto su sorpresa? :3 (¡Quémenla en en la hoguera y tírenla en el rió!¡Merece morir!) Oigan tampoco es para tanto mis amores. Como dije sacara una segunda versión sino les gusta.<br>Besos y abrazos mis amores.  
>Un review, por favor.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Divided

Milenios, años y siglos sin actualizar esta historia. No los/las culpo si me odian. Tarde meses para sentirme inspirada y continuar historia ademas de corregir mi error garrafal, espero que puedan perdonarme. Por eso no volveré a desvelarme porque sufro de alucinaciones muy lucidas (larga historia). Gracias por seguir mi historia, son todos ustedes unos amores.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone. En cambio, la historia es mía.

-Craig ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?-Pregunto Kyle que pasaba un algodón húmedo con alcohol sobre las heridas del rostro de su novio.

-Porque te estaba coqueteando.- Justifico Craig que apretaba los ojos por el ardor que sentía cada vez que el algodón rozaba sobre las heridas.

-Él no me estaba coqueteando, solo me pregunto la hora.-Aclaro Kyle y boto el algodón al bote de basura.

Ya eran cuatro meses desde que Kyle y Craig salían juntos y muchos seguían sin creer que polos tan opuestos pudieran estar juntos. Ese día precisamente era su aniversario y Craig llevo a Kyle a una famosa heladería del pueblo para celebrar. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que un hombre se acercó a Kyle y le pregunto hora. Craig considero a ese hombre como una amenaza y se puso al ataque. La pelea entre el hombre y Craig era el centro de atención de la heladería, Kyle intento detenerlos pero no pudo, el resto de los clientes animaban la pelea y apostaban dinero. La pelea duro unos diez minutos, la peor parte se la llevo el hombre que termine sin dientes y un ojo morado. Kyle se llevo a rastras a Craig que aun seguía bravo. Lo llevo a su casa porque tenía que curar sus heridas, esa mañana sus padres habían salido de viaje junto con su hermano menor así que no habría problema. Sus padres aun no sabían que su hijo salía con Tucker y si llegaban a enterarse le prohibirían verlo. En todo el pueblo era bien sabido por todos los padres de familia que Craig Tucker era una mala influencia y por ello muchos padres prohibían que sus hijos tuvieran relación alguna con el.

-Craig estaba muy asustado en la heladería. Temía que algo te pasara.- Dijo el peli rojo guardando el material medico en el botiquín.- Esta vez has tenido suerte.

-Pero eso no paso, Kyle, mírame estoy bien.-Dijo Craig alzando sus brazos para que su novio lo viera bien.- Jamás perdería contra alguien débil como aquel tipo.

Kyle suspiro, sacudió la cabeza y cerro el botiquín. Comprendió que lo que Craig hizo no fue por celos sino por miedo. Miedo a que alguien lo apartara de su vida.

-Craig aquel tipo no me estaba coqueteando. Tú sabes que yo solo te amo a ti. Mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti y a nadie más.

-Yo quiero que tú siempre estés conmigo, Kyle. Ningún tío merece a alguien como tu. Tú eres… ¿Cómo decirlo? Eres perfecto, amable, tierno, dulce, considerado, inteligente… Ni si quiera yo te merezco…

Kyle callo a Craig con su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No hables mal de ti, Craig. Tú eres maravilloso y especial. Yo soy el que no merece tu amor ni presencia. Cada día que despierto sigo sin creer que tengo a mi lado a una persona tan asombrosa como tu. Siento que vivo un sueño del cual nunca quiero despertar ¡Te amo, Craig!

Kyle rodeo a Craig y lo abrazo con fuerza. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama de Kyle. Se quedaron el uno junto al otro por minutos.

-Kyle… Lo siento, he arruinado nuestro aniversario.-Disculpa Craig aun acostado sobre la cama.- ¿Me perdonaras?

El judío peli rojo sonrió.

-Hay una condición.

-¿Qué condición?- Pregunto interesado Craig a su novio.

-Prométeme que me amaras por siempre.

- No solo lo prometo, lo hare.

-Mira el reloj. Aun son las seis de la tarde aun queda tiempo para celebrar nuestro aniversario.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A donde sea mientras sea a tu lado.

Lo se, lo se, este capitulo fue muy corto pero les prometo recompensarlo para la próxima con un capitulo mas extenso. Les agradezco la molestia de leerlo. Que tenga un lindo fin de semana y pórtense bien, mis adoraciones.  
>Crona Albarn Makenshin se despide.<p>

Un review, por favor. Por cada review que dejes ayudas a...


	7. Chapter 7: I know know know

Después de meses sin publicar un nuevo capitulo este día me entra la inspiración para continuarlo. Disculpen la tardanza es que tengo temporadas que en que nada se me viene al coco. Gracias por leer mi historia, mis lectores/lectoras son muy importantes para mi y por ello prometo publicar nuevos capítulos con mas frecuencia. Esta es una de mis historias mas leídas y la primera que publique. Que tengan un lindo inicio de semana.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>Craig Tucker tenía un mal presentimiento. No solo por el hecho de que ese día estuviera nublado y que Justin Bieber sacara su nuevo disco. Algo sucedería pero no sabia que. Acostado sobre su cama, agarro su teléfono celular que esta en su mesa de noche y lo abrió. Una foto de Kyle y el sonriendo, aquella foto lo animaba siempre, incluso en los periodos de exámenes.<p>

"_Ningún día es malo al lado de Kyle". _

Busco en sus contactos el número de Kyle. Nada mejor que comenzar la mañana que oyendo la voz de amado judío. Oprimió la tecla de llamada y espero.

-Buenos días, Craig.

-Buenos días, Kyle ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Dormí bien ¿Y tu?

-Soñé contigo, obvio que dormí bien. Quería preguntarte si quieres ir hoy a desayunar a la cafetería de los padres de Tweek.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-¿Paso por ti a las diez de la mañana?

-Me parece esplendido. Solo que ya sabes, estaciónate una cuadra antes de mi casa.

-Kyle…

-¿Qué?

-Te amo. Te amo mucho ¿Tu me amas?

-No seas tonto, Craig. Tú ya sabes la respuesta. Te amo tanto que por nada de este mundo me alejaría de ti.

-¿Siempre estaremos juntos?

-Hasta el fin de este mundo estaré a tu lado. Te amare por mil años.

-Kyle, mi corazón solo pertenece a ti.

-Y el mio pertenece a ti. Debo colgarte, Craig. Mi madre quiere que la ayude a limpiar el sótano. Espero con ansias verte.

-Quisiera que ahora fueran las diez de la mañana.

-Te quiero, Craig. Adiós.

La otra línea se corto.

Kyle cantaba mientras Craig conducía. Llovía a cantaros ese día .El peli rojo uso de excusa para salir con Craig que iría a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato.

-The same as I love you, you'll always love me too. This love isn't good unless it's me and you.-Cantaba Kyle viendo fuera de la ventana.

-Tienes una hermosa voz.-Dijo de repente Craig.

-Oh, gracias.-Dijo muy halagado Kyle.- No sabia que te gustara esta banda.

-Hay muchas cosas que el resto del mundo no sabe sobre mí.

-¿Cómo cuales?-Curioseo Kyle.

-Por ejemplo que tengo pavor hacia las lombrices. Solo verlas me hace sentir escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Son tan rastreras y viven en la tierra.

-Nunca pensé que el valiente y fuerte, Craig Tucker, temiera a ese tipo de criaturas.

-¿Y tu que me dices a que tienes pavor?

-Las películas de muertos vivientes. Siempre que veo una película de esas, término teniendo pesadillas horribles ¿Te imaginas si hubiera un ataque zombi? Juro que me orino en mis pantalones.

-Tranquilo, Kyle. Si hubiera una invasión zombi yo te protegería de esos sacos apestosos de carne fétida.

-Eres mi héroe, Craig.-Dicho eso Kyle se acercó y dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Fue un buen beso desde la perspectiva de Craig pero le hubiera gustado que los labios de Kyle se posaran en los suyos. Llevaban cinco meses saliendo y aun no se habían dado su primer beso. El problema era que a Kyle le daba mucha pena besar porque temía que lo hiciera mal. A Craig no le quedaba más que esperar hasta que su peli rojo novio se sintiera seguro.

Se estacionaron y entraron a la cafetería. Allí estaba Tweek atendiendo una mesa. Cuando los vio los saludo.

-Bienvenidos sean ¿Mesa para dos?

Los paso y lo sentó en una mesa muy lejos a la vista de otros clientes. Entregó la carta a cada uno, saco una libreta de su mandil y una pluma.

-Díganme, ¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Ya déjate de las formalidades, Tweek. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho.-Dijo Craig al rubio adicto a la cafeína.

-Para mí una taza de chocolate caliente, por favor.-Dijo Kyle antes de cerrar la carta y dársela a Tweek.

-Una taza de chocolate, ¿Y para usted caballero?

-Sigue actuando así y juro que te tiro los dientes.

Tweek y Kyle rieron. Craig ordeno y Tweek se fue de allí directo a la cocina.

-¿Solo vas a beber un taza de chocolate caliente?

-No tengo mucha hambre hoy.

-Vale ¿Nos hablado con Marsh, cierto?

-No. Para el no existo en este mundo, pero eso no me importa, ya comprobé que nuestra amistad no fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

-¿Sabes? Me entere que Wendy quedo embarazada.

-No te lo creo ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Es un rumor muy sonado en la escuela. Lo peor de todo es que dicen que él bebe que esta esperando no es de Marsh sino del gordinflón de Cartman. No pensé que aquella zorra fuera a caer tan bajo como para meterse con ese culo gordo.

-Seguro, Stanley, debes estar destrozado. Esa Wendy solo llego a su vida para joderle.

-Él no sabe que él bebe que Wendy espera es de Cartman, el piensa que es suyo.

-Alguien debería decirle la verdad. Desde el día en que Wendy y Stanley cruzaron palabras ya se veía una catástrofe se vendría sobre el.

-Siento lastima por el. Ahora tendrá que dejar a un lado la escuela para trabajar y mantener a la obesa de Wendy.

Hablando de los reyes de Roma. Wendy entraba agarrada del brazo de su novio Stanley. El vientre de la peli negra se veía un poco abultado y una mano de ella descansaba en el. Todos dentro de la cafetería tenían sus ojos fijos en la pareja de futuros padres jóvenes. Wendy tenía baja la mirada y evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual con cualquiera. Quien iba pensar que aquella chica con un futuro comprometedor acabaría siendo una simple ama de casa.

-Maldita zorra.-Expreso con repudio Craig.- Cuando, Stanley, sepa la verdad espero que te mande al carajo, promiscua.

Kyle ignoro el comentario hecho por su novio y se fijo en su ex súper mejor amigo. Quería ir abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Desafortunadamente ya no eran amigos. Recibió su premio por elegir a su novia sobre el. Un embarazo no deseado.

Tweek llego con la orden y la sirvió en la mesa. Limpio sus manos sobre el mandil y dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde estaban Wendy y Stanley.

-Pensé que no tendría el suficiente coraje para salir de su casa con tremenda barrigota ¿Les digo algo? Los padres de Wendy la corrieron de su casa y ahora vive en la casa de los padres de Stanley. Después de que nazca él bebe tendrán que buscar donde vivir porque los padres de Stanley dijeron que tenían que hacerse cargo de sus actos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Tweek?

-Es un pueblo pequeño, Kyle. Al final todo sale a la luz.

Aquello provoco un malestar en la pareja.

-No se preocupen, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Si me permiten tengo que atender al idiota y a la calenturienta.

Kyle dedico una última mirada triste a Stanley. Bebió su taza de chocolate.

Después del desayuno Craig llevo hasta su casa a su novio. Se estaciono una cuadra antes. Kyle se quito el cinturón de seguridad, tomo sus cosas y abrió la puerta.

-Gracias por todo, Craig. Nos veremos mañana.

-Espera.

Craig busco en los asientos traseros una sombrilla.

-Toma. Sigue lloviendo. No quiero que pesques un resfriado.

-No sé que seria sin ti, Craig.

-Mucho menos yo, Kyle.

Kyle cerro la puerta del automóvil, camino bajo la lluvia protegido por la sombrilla. Craig arranco de regreso a su casa. Durante el camino de regreso, en una intersección de aquellos vio a una chica pidiendo ray. Todos los automóviles, camionetas y motocicletas la pasaban de largo. Era hora de hacer una buena acción. Se paro y bajo la ventanilla del auto.

-Súbete.

La chica obedeció y subió al automóvil. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Craig ofreció una manta que traía en los asientos traseros a la chica.

-Muchas gracias.

Aquella voz. Seguro solo eran ilusiones suyas.

-De nada ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

La chica dio la dirección. Era el mismo barrio donde él vivía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Craig a la chica.

-Genevieve Johnson.

El mismo nombre de aquella chica que conoció en aquel campamento de verano. Coincidencias.

-Espera… ¿Craig eres tú?

Las coincidencias no existen. Solo el destino.

-¿Genevieve?

La chica sonrió mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

-Años sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo he estado bien ¿Estas de paso en South Park?

-No me he mudado aquí hace tres días. Nunca cruzo por mi mente que tú y yo volveríamos a vernos.

"_Mucho menos a mi" _

-Seguro ha sido el destino quien decidió unirnos de nuevo.

"_Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules: Destino eres un hijo de perra" _

Aquella serie de sentimientos que vivió ese verano volvían a él con fuerza. Su corazón y mente vivían un debate. Trato de imaginar a aquel ser lo que hacia volverse una mejor persona y que superaba a cualquier sueño con creces, el rostro de Kyle se transformada al de Genevieve. Adiós hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Hola ojos azules como el cielo sobre su cabeza. Adiós rizos ardientes como el fuego. Hola brillantes mechones de oro. Adiós pequeños y rosados labios. Hola carnosos labios pintados con lipstick color rosa subido de tono. Adiós ushanka verde, chaqueta naranja, pantalones y guantes verdes. Hola vestido Gucci, gabardina marca Guess, botines Fendi y bolso Prada. Adiós judío. Hola hermosa súper modelo.

-Te extrañe mucho, Craig.

Genevieve lo beso en los labios. El correspondió el beso.

* * *

><p>Oh, Craig ¿Porque? ¿Sabes que si Kyle se entera de esto le destrozaras el corazón? No me sorprendería que termines retorciéndote en el infierno por tus actos. Querida Genevieve ¿Cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Serás capaz de arruinar la relación entre ambos? Wendy... ¿Vas a decirle la verdad a Stanley? Esperemos que si. Y Stanley... no seas tan iluso. Autora ¿A que horas te pones a estudiar?<p>

No olvides dejar un review y enviar buenas vibras para que esta autora pase su examen de matemáticas


	8. Chapter 8: I can't do much to please you

Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me pase por aquí. He vuelto pero no significa que vaya a publicar todas las semanas pero intentare hacerlo regularmente. Pido una disculpa por haber abandonado esta historia que a muchas de ustedes las ha hecho reír e incluso llorar(?) y prometo que voy a darle fin porque ustedes, mis preciosas lectoras, son quienes me animan a escribir y me han dado la confianza y la fuerza para continuar. Las quiero mucho, chicas.

South Park no me pertenece (¡Que pena!).

* * *

><p>Craig's POV<p>

Engañe a mi novio con un viejo amor de verano. Bueno les cuento, mi novio y yo llevamos juntos unos cinco meses… Los cinco mejores meses de mi vida si me permiten decirlo y presumirlo. Digo, nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida. Cuando me veía reflejado en los ojos verdes de Kyle me veía a mí mismo, sólo que mucho mejor, más guapo, más fuerte que lo que pensaba que era. Era visto con amor.

No solo la bese sino que termine haciendo el amor con ella en la cama de sus padres.

-Craig, fui hecha solo para ti. No necesito a otro hombre en mi vida. Eres tú a quien necesito para ser feliz.-Dijo Genevieve recogiendo sus prendas del suelo y vistiéndose.

-Genevieve yo no soy el amor de tu vida así como tú no eres el amor de mi vida.-Dije dando fin al cuento de hadas de Genevieve.

-Debes estar bromeando ¿No crees que es raro que después de tres años volvamos a encontrarnos? Craig nuestro destino es estar juntos por siempre y para siempre.

-El habernos encontrado otra vez fue una mera casualidad. Mira, mi corazón ahora pertenece a otra persona a la cual amo mucho.

-Pero acabas de hacer el amor conmigo…

Bueno, sí, use a Genevieve lo que automáticamente me convertía en un bastardo, cabrón e hijo de puta que merecía arder eternamente en las flamas del infierno.

-La verdad es que solo te use, Genevieve, para satisfacer mis deseos carnales.

Craig sí que eres el idiota más grande que haya pisado el planeta Tierra ¿Por qué carajos siempre tienes que abrir la boca antes de pensar? Bofetada que me mandara a volar al otro lado del pueblo en cualquier momento.

-No me importa si es la única manera en que puedo estar junto a ti.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Repítelo! ¡Repítelo! ¡Repítelo!

-¿Qué?

-Dije que no me importa si es la única manera en que puedo estar junto a ti.

Esta chica estaba más loca que una cabra.

-Sera una amistad con derechos. La amistad con derechos tiene menor vinculación afectiva y menores obligaciones que un noviazgo, aunque, como sucede en una amistad, no será completamente carente de ellos.

Genevieve noto que no sabía que era una amistad con derechos.

-Ya sabes, amigos con derechos.

-Ah, ya entendí… ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Eso no está bien! Mira, Genevieve, esto no volverá ocurrir ¿Me oyes? Por qué le estoy siendo infiel a mi novio y solo te estaría usando para satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales cosa que no me parece justa ya que eres un ser humano y sientes.

Genevieve alzo una ceja.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan considerado y te importan los demás? El Craig que yo conozco es un chico rudo, rebelde, valiente y muy masculino que tiene el hábito de dar la "mala señal" a la gente. A él no le importa nada ni nadie.

-Ya no soy el chico del que te enamoraste. Desde que estoy con Kyle muchas cosas en mi cambiaron. Tal vez, me estoy volviendo en una mejor persona.

-Si como no y yo soy la reina Isabel. Craig, tu siempre serás tú, y eso no va a cambiar y tú siempre estas cambiando y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Sentía que estaba hablando con Confucio. Ya quería acabar esto de una vez por todas pero…

-¡Genevieve! ¿Con quién estás hablando?-Grito la madre de Genevieve desde la planta baja.

Me levante de la cama y me vestí a toda velocidad. Genevieve puso seguro a la puerta.

-¡Genevieve abre la puerta o te castigo por dos meses!-Grito su madre tratando de entrar.

Solucionaría mi asuntito con Genevieve otro día. Ahora tenía que huir de ahí sin que nada me viera. Abrí la ventana y salí por allí. Yo era todo un experto en esto de fugarse por la ventana. Salte desde el techo y caí sobre el oloroso bote de basura.

-Grandioso.-Dije con sarcasmo quitándome de la cabeza una cascara de plátano.

* * *

><p>Ahora Wendy y yo competíamos por la corona de quien era la puta más grande en todo el pueblo. Tome un baño para quitarme la peste y me encerré en mi habitación. No quería perder a Kyle. No quiero romperle su frágil corazón. No quiero hacerlo llorar. No quiero, no quiero, no quiero. Me sentía como el peor hombre en el mundo y quería que la tierra me tragara.<p>

-Dios ¿Qué no me merezco ser feliz y hacer felices a otros? Solo te pido una vida al lado de Kyle, solo eso ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿Qué he hecho para que me odies tanto?

Nadie me iba a responder mi pregunta. Tenía que resolver esto pero ¿Cómo? No iba a ir a decirle: "Kyle, te he engañado con una tipa que hacía años no veía pero aun te sigo amando ¿Me perdonas?" Me iba a mandar a freír espárragos. He sido infiel. Me sentí tentado a enviarle un mensaje a Tweek contándole sobre mi aventura con la nueva chica del pueblo pero no, por algo Tweek era odiado por media escuela y eso era por no saber guardar secretos. Digo, nada le costaba enviar a sus 245 contactos del celular la historia sobre mi infidelidad y entre esos 245 contacto estaba mi amado. Mejor que se enterara por mí que por otros.

Prendí mi portátil y teclee en el buscador: Engañe a mi novio ¿Qué hago?. Ya saben, el Internet tiene la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas. Di click en un link que me llevo a un sitio de nombre Yahoo! Respuestas. Bien, hasta yo que soy idiota se que "iba" no se escribe "iva" además las respuesta que los usuarios eran nefastas. Cerré de un golpe el portátil y volví a mi miseria. Rogué porque hubiera una lluvia de vacas y una cayera sobre mí para matarme. Kyle me ha llamado varias veces. No tengo el valor suficiente para hacerle frente en estos momentos. Que poco hombre soy. Si todos me vieran ahora, me desconocería y dirían: ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Craig? Soy un torbellino de emociones.

Me enrede entre las sabanas de mi cama y seguí sufriendo hasta el amanecer. Me consolaba un poco saber que alguien estaba mucho peor que yo en alguna parte del mundo, pero a quien yo me refiero vive en el mismo pueblo que yo y se llama Stan ¿Recuerdan? Aquel idiota que se creyó que su novia había quedado embarazada de él y que tendría que abandonar el colegio para trabajar y mantener a su futura esposa e "hijo". Me hizo sentir un poco mejor pensar en ello. Wendy hacía con él lo que quería ¿Saben cuál es la diferencia entre Wendy y yo? Que yo si tengo conciencia y ella no, por tanto ella se llevaba la corona de la puta más zorra en South Park.

-¡Ya sé que voy a hacer!-Vocifere.

Sentía como si hubiera resuelto una complicadísima ecuación. Abandone mi cama y me senté en el escritorio, busque una hoja de papel y trace un ingenioso plan para pedir disculpas a mi novio ¡Te vas a lucir, Tucker! El plan se titularía "Mi súper e infalible plan para pedir perdón a Kyle Broflovski." No había margen de error, todo había sido fríamente calculado. Sincronice mi reloj a las siete de la noche porque justo a esa hora mi plan entraría en acción.

* * *

><p>He decidido modificar el capítulo para dar sentido de continuidad al próximo que publicaré dentro de muy poco, mis lectores. Siento mucho haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo pero ya no tengo tanto tiempo como para escribir y publicar (Maldita universidad) ademas la musa de la inspiración parece que se toma unas muy largas vacaciones.<p>

Para dudas, sugerencias y comentarios no olviden dejar un review.


	9. Chapter 9: A little bit of love

¡Hola! ¿Como han estado? Ojala que estén muy bien y hayan tenido un día esplendoroso. Hoy me pico el mosco de la inspiración y he aquí un nuevo capitulo de "Alll Because Of You" después tanto tiempo abandonada. Ojalá este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado.

South Park no me pertenece sino respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi súper infalible plan para pedir perdón a Kyle Broflovski.<strong>

**1.-Ir a Tacobell y ordenar 12 Nacho Cheese Doritos Locos Tacos (Kyle ama a los Nacho Cheese Doritos Locos más que a nada en este mundo). **

**2.-Conducir hasta la casa de los Broflovski.**

**3.-Trepar hasta la ventana de Kyle, decirle toda lo ocurrido y suplicar que me perdoné por ser un infiel de mierda. **

Aparque una cuadra antes de la residencia Broflovski y corrí hacia allá porque los tacos se enfriaban. Mi ingenioso plan iba sobre ruedas hasta que me encontré con el hijo menor de los Broflovski en el patio trasero.

-¿Qué hace tú aquí?-Pregunto Ike Broflovski.

Ike había salido a alimentar a su conejo irlandés bautizado con el nombre de Señor Bigotes quien vivía en una conejera que construyo el verano pasado con ayuda de su padre y hermano.

-Yo…bueno…

¡Carajo! ¿Y ahora? Mi plan no había contemplado la aparición de alguno de los miembros de la familia Broflovski. Tendría que deshacerme de Ike a como diera lugar.

-¿Con quién estás hablando, tesoro?-Pregunto una voz femenina desde el interior de la casa.

Esa debía ser… ¡Sheila Broflovski! ¡Piensa rápido o te lleva la chingada!… ¡Ya sé! Busque un billete de veinte dolores en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y lo mostré a Ike quien rápidamente entendió que quería comprar su silencio.

-No es nadie, mamá…Oh, espera…

¡Pequeña rata! Busque otro billete y lo tire al suelo junto al billete de veinte dólares. En menos de cinco minutos, el pequeño bastardo me bajo nada más ni nada menos que ciento cincuenta dolares y un taco. Ya comprado su silencio me fui de allí y trepe hasta la ventana de mi amado. Di unos golpecitos en la ventana y espere.

-Craig, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunto Kyle asomándose por la ventana.

-Hay algo que debo decirte. Por favor, déjame entrar.

Kyle se hizo a un lado y entre a su habitación. La habitación de Kyle no había cambiado muchos desde la escuela primaria. Aún estaba pegado a la pared aquel viejo póster de una película de ciencia ficción que estreno hace mucho tiempo atrás, sus figuras de acción de la "Liga de los Justicieros Invencibles" seguían encima de aquella repisa, aquella montaña de historietas seguía junto al escritorio y Henry, el oso bombero descansaba sobre la cama.

-Sera mejor que tomes asiento.-Aconseje a mi novio quien si no me concedía su perdón terminaría siendo mi ex novio.

Tome aire y deje que todo saliese. Kyle escucho con mucha atención y no me interrumpió en ningún momento.

-Y ahora estoy aquí pidiendo tu perdón. Lo que he hecho estuvo mal…muy mal. Yo no amo a Genevieve, te amo a ti.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra.

-Kyle… sin tu amor… no valgo nada.

-Tienes tres segundos para irte de aquí.

-Kyle, yo…

3, 2,1… ¡Boom!

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¡Te odio!

¿Oyeron eso? Fue mi corazón partiéndose en miles de pedacitos.

"Te lo tienes merecido, Tucker."

Ya no iba a insistir. Cogí la bolsa de comida rápida y me fui de allí sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Tres días después…<p>

Mi vida sin Kyle… ¡Es un asco! No hubo día en que no estuviera tentado a llamarle y pedirle que me diese otra oportunidad. Digo, no soy un hombre malo… sólo soy un hombre verdaderamente estúpido. Busque en mi billetera aquella foto que Kyle y yo nos tomamos cuando fuimos a la feria.

-Te extraño mucho, Kyle.-Susurre.

Lleve la foto justo a mi corazón y por enésima vez en ese día, me solté a llorar como la vil marica que soy ¡Quiero a Kyle devuelta en mi vida! ¡Si esa estúpida de Genevieve no hubiese aparecido todo seguiría igual! Hubiera seguido lamentándome por mi mala suerte pero mi hermana menor llamó a la puerta.

-Tienes visitas, hermano.-Dijo Rubí desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No estoy de humor para recibir visitas. Diles que se vayan…

-Muy tarde.-Dijo Clyde entrando sin mi autorización a mi habitación en compañía de Token y Tweek.

-¡Largo de aquí!-Grite desde mi cama porque no quería que nadie me viese en este patético estado.

-Necesitamos hablar a solas con tu hermano, Ruby.-Dijo Token a mi hermana quien asintió y se fue.

-Viejo, mírate. ¡Te ves terrible!-Expreso Clyde y pregunto.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un baño?

-Cierra el pico, Donovan.

-Clyde tiene razón, amigo. No puedes estar encerrado de por vida en tu habitación.-Dijo Token.

-Claro que puedo… No saldré de esta habitación hasta que Kyle vuelva a mí.

Tweek camino hasta mi cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta.

-Los chicos y yo h-hemos ¡Aaagh! Hablado y va-vamos a ¡Aaagh! Ayudarte a reconquistar a Kyle Broflov-flovski.-Dijo Tweek.

-¡¿Están locos?! ¡Kyle me odia!-Vocifere.

-Aún hay tiempo para enmendar tus errores.-Dijo Token.

-No nos rediremos hasta que el judío vuelva a enamorarse de ti.-Hablo Clyde.

Mis amigos… estaban dispuestos ayudarme. Oh mi Dios, aquí vienen las lágrimas otra vez. No vayas a llorar, Tucker. No enfrente de ellos.

-Chicos, ustedes son los mejores amigos en todo el ancho mundo.-Dije entre lágrimas.

¡Bien hecho, marica llorona!

* * *

><p>¡Hoy era el gran día! No he de mentir que me sentía un poco nervioso porque temía que el plan de mis amigos fallase como el mío. Tómalo con calma, Tucker. Mis amigos nunca me contaron en qué consistía su plan a prueba de fallas pero tenía la plena confianza en que sabían lo que hacían pero si fallaban… ¡Iba a matarlos! Aborde el autobús escolar y me senté en la parte de atrás, saque mi iPod y le di play.<p>

Cuando llegamos a la escuela baje del autobús y me encontré con Token quien al verme hizo una seña para que lo siguiese. Ya dentro del edificio él me guio hasta los casilleros donde se encontraba Kyle. Para evitar que el peli rojo notase nuestra presencia nos escondimos dentro de un contenedor de basura.

-¡Oye, Broflovski!-Grito Clyde quien casualmente pasaba por ahí.

-¿Qué quieres, Donovan?-Pregunto un mal humorado Kyle.

-¡Wow! ¡Tranquilo, amiguito! Solo he venido a darte esto.

Clyde entrego la nota a y se fue de allí de inmediato. Kyle leyó la nota e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"_¿Me perdonas?"_

Kyle hizo bola la nota de papel y la tiro dentro del contenedor en donde nos escondíamos Token y yo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunte muy preocupado mientras veía a Kyle alejarse por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Tranquilo. Los chicos y yo tenemos un plan de contingencia.-Aseguro Token y continuo.-Cuando Kyle llegue a su salón, Tweek quien está en la oficina de la directora hará sonar por toda la escuela la canción "The Reason" de Hoobastank.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo consiguieron el permiso de la directora para hacer eso?

-Bueno… Digamos que tu historia la conmovió y dijo que nos apoyaría hasta donde pudiese.

La directora Monica S. Napper había quedado "atrapada" de formar misteriosa dentro del armario del conserje.

Kyle llego a su salón y tomo asiento en la parte delantera. Saco de su mochila su libreta y apuntes para recordar que habían visto la clase pasada. Ya estaba a punto de estudiar cuando…

_Esta canción es para ¡Agh! Ky-kyle _

_Broflovski de parte de _

_Soyungranhijode ¡Agh! de-de pu-puta:_

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many Things I Wish I Didn´t Do<br>But I Continue Learning  
>I never meant to do those things to You<br>And so I have to Say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I´ve found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

Todas las miradas se centraron en Kyle, quien no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí. Guardo sus cosas en la mochila y se fue directo a la oficina de la directora para saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto aunque ya tenía una idea. Entro a la oficina y… no había nadie.

"_¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_

Sobre el escritorio había un invitación a uno de los mejores (y pocos) restaurantes de comida italiana en el pueblo. La cita era las ocho de la noche.

"_¿Debería ir? No seas tonto, Kyle. Tienes que descubrir quién está detrás de esta broma de tan mal gusto."_

El iría.

* * *

><p>Kyle's POV.<p>

Llegue a la hora indicada en la invitación, entre al restaurante y casi me desmayo al ver quien me esperaba dentro. Era un bien peinado y trajeado Craig con un gran ramo de rosas rojas para mí.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Craig? ¿Dónde están los otros comensales?-Pregunto al no ver a nadie más además de nosotros dentro del muy lujoso restaurante.

-Token reservo el restaurante solo para nosotros dos.

Craig se arrodillo frente a mí y tomo mi mano derecha.

- Kyle, yo… lo siento mucho. No entiendo como fui capaz de hacerle esto a la única persona que siempre ha creído en mí.-Dijo Craig viéndome directo a los ojos.- ¿Podrías conceder tu perdón a este triste y miserable?

Había quedado conmovido por las acciones de Craig. Nunca alguien había llegado tan lejos por mí. No hay una decisión que tomar… volveré a los brazos de Craig.

-Claro que te perdono, tonto.-Dije entre lágrimas de felicidad.

El buscapleitos se levantó y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te amo con toda mi alma.-Confeso Craig.

Yo respondí aquellas hermosa palabras con un beso que tomo por sorpresa a mi amado. Un beso rápido e inocente pero que fue suficiente para volver a Craig en el hombre mas feliz del universo.

-Pero... hay una condición.-Dije a Craig.

-Haré lo que sea por tu perdón.

Oh, Craig. Te aseguro que vas arrepentirte de esto. A la mañana siguiente apareció en los titulares del periódico la noticia de un chico que corría desnudo por el centro de la ciudad gritando que era un gran imbécil.

* * *

><p>¿Te ha gustado? ¿Si? ¿No? No olvides dejar un review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Lady Gaga y gatos acrobatas

Hola, mis lectores y lectoras. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique un nuevo capitulo, y pido una disculpa por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, pero les aseguro que amaran este capitulo porque me divierte muchísimo escribir desde la perspectiva de Craig, porque nos parecemos un poco.

Me temo que ya muchos/muchas no leen esta historia porque ya no publico con tanta regularidad, sin embargo agradezco a quienes hasta la fecha siguen siendo fieles a esta descabellada creación de mi mente, que a lo mejor muchos no sepan pero fue la primer historia que publique aquí en Fanfiction, y la mas leída de todas las que he escrito. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Ustedes son lo mejor.

_**South Park no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

* * *

><p>-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!-Vino gritando Clyde hacia nosotros.<p>

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto, Clyde?-Pregunto Token al recién llegado.

-Miren esto.-Dijo el mostrando un cartel sobre el concurso de talentos de la escuela.

-¿Y?-Cuestione yo desde mi asiento, sin quitar la vista de mi celular porque estaba esperando que Kyle respondiera mi mensaje.

-¡Hay un premio de setecientos dólares en efectivo!-Respondió exaltado Clyde.

Ahora había conseguido captar mi atención. Le arrebate el trozo de papel y lo leí con mis propios ojos ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡¿Setecientos dólares?! Busque con desesperación las condiciones y restricciones del premio porque nunca nada es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¡Ya era hora que la escuela diera un premio decente!-Expreso Tweek.- ¿Recuerda el año pasado cuando el premio fueron unos cupones de súper mercado?

¡Cómo olvidarlo! La directora de la preparatoria pública de South Park es una mujer tacaña hasta los extremos. En las clases de educación sexual en vez de darnos condones nos dieron guantes de cocina, porque según ella tenemos diez opciones para coger de forma segura cortándole los dedos a los guantes, lavarlos y usarlos otra vez ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Y aun no les he contado lo peor! Una vez la sorprendieron con la cocinera buscando restos de comida en la basura para incluirlos en el menú escolar como "puré misterioso".

-¿Qué dicen, chicos? ¿Entramos o no?-Pregunto Clyde a sus amigos.- ¡Nuestra banda podría ganar!

Mis amigos y yo teníamos una banda, Relativity Excuse, desde que éramos niños. Hemos tocado en algunos eventos del pueblo y la batalla de las bandas. El año pasado perdimos contra Electro Moonshine, una banda de chicas, que se ha llevado el premio por tres años consecutivos. Nadie sabe quiénes son ellas. Usan pelucas de colores chillantes, gafas grandes de sol que cubren gran parte de sus rostros y trajes estrafalarios por los que Lady Gaga moriría.

-¿Qué dices, Craig?-Pregunto Token.

Todos mis amigos estaban de acuerdo en participar y no le vendría nada mal a mi bolsillo un poco de dinero.

-Señores.-Dije rodeando por los hombros a Tweek y Clyde, quienes estaban más cerca de mí.- ¡Esos 700 dólares serán nuestros!

¡Nada ni nadie nos arrebataría el premio!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malas noticias.-T.<strong>_

_**¿Qué pasa? Estoy en clase de Algebra II.-C.D.**_

_**No van a creer contra quienes vamos a competir en el concurso de talentos: Electro Moonshine.-T.**_

_**¡¿Qué?!-C.D.**_

_**¡Estamos fritos! ¡Van a hacernos trizas!-T.B.**_

-¡Mierda!-Exclame cuando me entere que competiríamos contra las perras de Electro Moonshine

-¡Craig Tucker, cuide su lenguaje o lo envió a la oficina de la directora!-Regaño la Srita. Matthews, profesora de ciencias.

-¡Cierre la boca, vieja loca!-Grite desde mi pupitre a la Srita. Matthews, pues no estaba de humor para lidiar con la estúpida profesora y mucho menos con la tacaña directora.- ¡Yo me expreso como quiero!

La Srita. Matthews me jalo de la oreja y me llevo hasta donde estaba la oficina de la directora, me tiro en la sala de espera y se fue de regreso al salón de clases, moviendo su enorme y gordo trasero.

-Púdrete en el infierno.-Maldije por debajo, levantando mi dedo medio hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Craig?-Pregunto Kyle, apenas me vio en la sala de espera.- Me prometiste que no ibas a volver a meterte en problemas.

Kyle había ido a la oficina de la directora para dejar a la secretaria un justificante médico, porque la semana pasada había ido al doctor por su anemia.

-Lo siento, _nena_.-Respondí, invitándolo a que tomara asiento junto a mí.- Soy un rebelde sin causa.

-Yo te daré tu rebele sin causa.-Dijo Kyle molesto, dándome un golpe en el brazo.- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-¿Ya oíste del concurso de talentos? El premio es setecientos dólares, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Setecientos dólares!-Conté a mi novio.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que te hayan enviado a la oficina de la directora?-Cuestiono Kyle sin saber a donde quería yo llegar.

-Mi banda, Relativity Excuse, va a participar en el concurso, pero nos acabamos de enterar que Electro Moonshine también va a tocar. Y aunque me duela decirlo, ellas son muy buenas ¡Nuestras oportunidades de ganar contra ellas son nulas! Por eso dije "mierda" en clase, cuando me entere que tendríamos que competir contra ellas… ¡Estamos perdidos, Kyle!-Dije, sacudiendo de los hombros a mi novio.

-¡Tranquilízate, Craig!-Exclamo Kyle, dándome una bofetada para que dejara de comportarme como la reina del drama.

-Gracias.-Dije, tome un poco de aire y continúe.-No sabes cuánto deseo ganar y mostrarles a esas perras que Relativity Excuse es la mejor banda de todos los tiempos.

-¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo!-Exclamo Kyle, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.- ¡Relativity Excuse es una banda genial! ¡Son sensacionales!

Me moría de ganas de besar a Kyle y decirle que era el mejor novio del mundo, pero la chismosa de la secretaria estaba ahí presente. Nuestra relación seguía siendo un secreto a pesar de llevar muchos meses juntos, pero Kyle no estaba listo para hacer pública nuestra relación y si él no estaba listo para gritar a los cuatro vientos nuestro amor, no iba a obligarlo.

Kyle se despidió de mí y volvió a su salón de clases, antes de que su profesor enviara a alguien para irlo a buscar. Yo me quede esperando a mi sentencia de muerte, que probablemente sería enviarme a detención ese mismo día, y vaya que no me equivoque. Por supuesto que conseguí escabullirme con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño y me encontré con mis amigos en el estacionamiento, para irnos a ensayar a mi casa.

* * *

><p>Ensayamos por semanas, y estábamos listos para patearle el trasero a Electro Moonshine cuando… nuestro cantante principal, Clyde pesco un resfriado el mismo día de la competencia.<p>

-¿Cómo que estas enfermo?-Pregunto Tweek en el teléfono.

Las terapias para el tartamudeo de Tweek estaban dando resultados, porque hacía meses que ya había conseguido hablar de forma fluida y clara.

-¡No puedes hacernos esto, Clyde! ¡La banda cuenta contigo!-Grito Tweek en el teléfono.

Le arrebate el teléfono a Tweek.

-¡Quiero tu trasero gordo aquí y ahora, Donovan!-Exclame desde este lado de la línea.-¿Cómo que tienes fiebre? ¡Me vale un carajo si tienes temperatura! ¡Te quiero aquí y ahora! ¡No te atrevas, Donovan! ¡No me vayas…! A colgar.

Tire el teléfono al suelo y lo pisotee una y otra vez, hasta que conseguí desahogar toda mi ira.

-¡Mi teléfono!-Chillo Tweek, recogiendo del suelo su estúpido aparato tecnológico que quedó inservible después de mi arranque de ira.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Craig?-Pregunto Token.-Ninguno de nosotros sabe cantar.

-¡Cierra la boca, Token!-Ladre, intentando encontrar una solución a nuestro problema.

¿Qué debíamos hacer? Estábamos perdidos sin el gordo de Donovan, aunque me doliera admitirlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Relativity Excuse? ¿Están teniendo problemas?-Pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona uno de los miembros de Electro Moonshine, a quien bautice con el nombre de grandísima hija de zorra.

-¿A ti que te importa?-Dije sin disimular mi odio hacia grandísima hija de zorra.

Era el turno de Electro Moonshine, y traían puestos los trajes más feos que haya visto en mi corta vida. Apenas ellas entraron al escenario, fueron recibidas con ovaciones y aplausos por parte del público. Tocaron el tema de "Rather Be" de Clean Bandit, que era un hit entre los chicos y chicas de nuestra edad.

-Buena suerte.-Dijo grandísima hija de zorra cuando paso a nuestro lado después de una especular presentación, y añadió.-La necesitaran.

No saben cuántas ganas tenía de asesinarla y hacer una alfombra con sus horribles trajes, pero tuve que dejar a un lado mis ansias asesinas porque tenía un problema más importante por resolver: conseguir un cantante.

-Lo mejor será retirarnos.-Enuncio Tweek con el peso del fracaso sobre sus hombros.-No tenemos ninguna posibilidad contra ellas.

Token le dio la razón, y no me quedo de otra más que aceptar la derrota contra Electro Moonshine, por cuarta vez en mi vida. Justo cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, él apareció.

-Hola, chicos. Vine a desearles buena suerte.-Dijo Kyle, saliendo detrás de una de las cortinas del teatro.

¡Y fue cuando ahí se me encendió el foco! Recuerdo, una vez haber escuchado a Kyle cantando cuando íbamos camino a la escuela, y no es por presumir pero el cantaba muy bien.

-¡Kyle! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Qué pasa, Craig?

-No hay tiempo para explicar, Kyle. Necesitamos que cantes con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo! ¡Tengo pánico escénico!

-¡Por favor, Kyle! -Dijeron Token y Tweek, interviniendo en la conversación.

Kyle se seguía resistiendo a la idea de cantar frente a más de doscientos estudiantes, entre los cuales se encontraban Stan, la estúpida de Wendy, Cartman y Kenny.

-¡Relativity Excuse! ¡Si no salen en este instante, estarán descalificados!-Anuncio el maestro de ceremonia.

Al final, acepto porque sabía cuánto significaba esta competencia para nosotros. Camino al escenario me pregunto qué canción íbamos a tocar, y le respondí que "Wake up" de Arcade Fire, una de sus canciones favoritas. Kyle se plantó frente al público, trago saliva y saco todo su valor para cantar con toda su alma y corazón frente a doscientas personas.

_**Somethin' filled up  
>My heart with nothin',<br>Someone told me not to cry**_

La letra y voz de Kyle, llegaron al público pues estos se pararon de sus asientos y cantaron con él; mis amigos y yo estábamos sorprendidos del efecto que tenía la pasión Kyle sobre ellos, y por eso decidimos poner nuestras almas y corazón en esta interpretación

_**But now that I'm older  
>My heart's colder<br>And I can see that it's a lie**_

_**Children wake up**_  
><em><strong>Hold your mistake up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before they turn the summer into dust<strong>_

_**If the children don't grow up**_  
><em><strong>Our bodies get bigger<strong>_  
><em><strong>But our hearts get torn up<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're just a million little gods<strong>_  
><em><strong>Causin' rain storms<strong>_  
><em><strong>Turnin' every good thing to rust<strong>_

_**I guess we'll just have to adjust**_

_**With my lightning bolts a glowing**_  
><em><strong>I can see where I am going to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>when the reaper he reaches and touches my hand.<strong>_

_**With my lightning bolts a glowing**_  
><em><strong>I can see where I am going<strong>_  
><em><strong>With my lightning bolts a glowing<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can see where I am, go-go, where I am<strong>_

_**You'd better look out below.**_

Todos aplaudieron y pidieron otra canción, pero era el turno del chico que hacia acrobacias con sus gatos. Y cuando volvimos al backstage, abrace y bese a Kyle en la boca. Tan solo presione mis labios contra los suyos, y mi novio presiono con timidez contra los míos ¡Ese fue nuestro primer beso!

* * *

><p>Ya era hora de anunciar al ganador, y todos los participantes salimos al escenario deseosos de saber quién era el ganador y dueño de eso setecientos dólares. Grandísima hija de zorra, se veía nerviosa y sus compañeras intentaban tranquilizarla, porque nunca en su cabeza le había cruzado la idea de que alguien más pudiese ganarle a Electro Moonshine.<p>

-Y el ganador es… ¡Marc y los gatos maravilla!-Anuncio la directora, leyendo el contenido del sobre que se le fue entregado por los jueces.

No saben cuántas ganas tenia de matar a Marc y a sus estúpidos gatos, pero al menos no perdimos contra las Electro Moonshine, y bese al amor de mi vida, y eso para mí contaba como una victoria.

_P.D. Más tarde nos enteramos que Marc y los gatos maravillas, fue un grupo contratado por la directora para que no perdiera sus preciados setecientos dólares. Maldita tacaña de mierda._

* * *

><p>¿Quien no ama ver a un gato haciendo trucos? Yo les diré quien: Craig Tucker.<p>

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este nuevo capitulo, y no olviden dejar un review. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

P.D. Los invito a leer mis otras historias.

Miss Flame Bird.


End file.
